A Shinobi's Pride
by NekoYokai
Summary: Shinobi: (1.)v. stealing (2.)n. spy (3.)n. thief


Disclaimer: I don't own the Rk characters.  
  
A/N is at the bottom! .  
  
**A Shinobi's Pride  
**

Lilies. Pristine and white they seemed to glow in moonlight residue, right before the crack of dawn. Set on a lonely gravestone in a graveyard ghost town the dew which fell from their petals gave the impression they were weeping.

"Father," whispered a girl barely old enough to be considered a woman, "please forgive my lateness."

Tears filled the woman's eyes, and ran down her face. "Kenshin stayed up late tonight so I couldn't sneak out until a short while ago," she gave a short laugh, and though it came out more as a strangled sob she continued, "I wanted to speak to you...Without having to limit what I said."

She paused slightly, and turned to face the setting moon. "I cannot believe it's already been so long since your departure from this world. Inside me it still feels like you'll be coming home any second. This new life and identity is blissful. As Kaoru Kamiya I no longer have to hide from our enemies...my new friends. For that I would like to thank you. Remember Aoshi Shinomori? Of course how could you forget after all it was his father that killed you."

Kaoru's lip started to tremble and her tears reflected the moon as they fell, creating an ethereal rainbow before crashing on the dirt below. "I have made friends with them. The Oniwaban aren't bad people, they just made some wrong decisions. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive them. I promised you I would not let our clan die out, and this time next week I will be heading out to gather the survivors. I will say goodbye to you now father for I will never roam here again. Sayonara."

With that Kaoru ran as fast as she could away from the graveyard.

* * *

(**The Next Day**)

* * *

Morning found Kenshin standing with his daily pile of laundry in the backyard of the Kamiya dojo. Usually he was happily scrubbing with I small world worn smile on his face, but today he frowned, looking up from his chore occasionally to stare at the house. He had noticed Kaoru had been strange lately though he could not figure it out. His heart felt heavy as he continued to wash, but he kept his worries to himself. He knew she would tell him if something was wrong.

"Yo Kenshin!" A kid's voice called out to him, "Have you seen Kaoru? She's been disappearing right before practice awhile now. Gahh!! Stupid ugly girl!"

"I'm sure Kaoru-dono's alright, that I am. She probably is preparing a surprise, or something. Maybe she has something special for training planned?" Kenshin tried to smile and show he was sincere, and Yahiko, ever clueless, decided he was probably right.

"Heh, I wonder what it is..." Yahiko was soon lost in his own world, wondering what was up Kaoru's sleeve, and leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts...and the laundry.

"Oro! I've got to finish all this!"

* * *

(**At an inn on the other side of Tokyo**)

* * *

"She was at your 'grave' yesterday"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How long will you make her suffer like this?"  
  
"I'll wait till she cuts the bonds with her friends. Then she will need my comfort."  
  
"Yes H-...errr...Kamiya-san."

* * *

(**Six days later**)

* * *

"Gah!! BUSU!!!!!!" Yahiko was desperate to find Kaoru, and thought this 'endearing' pet name would have her running to pummel him. He hadn't seen her this, and fear was clenching the young man's heart as it never had before.

"Dammit busu! I'm sick and tired of this! Where the hell are my lessons?! You are my teacher aren't you? Then start acting like it!! CO-"

"KAORU!!!!" Yahiko's voice was cut off by what sounded like a wail of despair.

"What the-? Kenshin?!!" Yahiko ran over to where he had heard his friend moments before. "Oh my God..."

* * *

Kaoru walked away from the dojo that had been her home for so long. They would find it soon and then her life with them would all be over. The raven haired girl felt stinging tears stream down her face, and she bowed her head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry..." A short whisper on her lips before she walked on never once looking back.

* * *

A/N: So how do you like it? Confused? I hope you are. Heheheheh oh the plans I have.....Thank you for reading this far and please leave a review telling what you think!  
  
See ya in the next chapter!  
  
.


End file.
